I will save you (Bade story!)
by FearIsAChoice
Summary: Jade is having a rough time, can beck save her from her problems? (Selfharm, ex boyfriend) 100% bade!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own victorious, if i would.. it would still be on tv at 8PM. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

'Go sit on the steps!' Oh god, i can't believe this.. I hesitate for a second and then i walk to the stairs.  
Tori looks at me.. someone should punch that smile off her face. She is so annoying and if i tell her the truth about him she doesn't listen..  
and well.. later if i am glad that i was right after all, Beck get's angry. Well.. it isn't my fault that she's so stupid, is it?  
She really need to get some damn brains.

Look at her.. enjoying all her attention. And i sit here alone.. Beck is angry.. i'm sure we'll get a fight later..  
Thank you tori.. You just made my day worse.. Like always.

While i'm thinking about what i should do.. cat comes and she goes sit right next to me..  
I smile at her.. God, she can be annoying but she is always there for me, and she's my best friend actually.  
She says: 'Jade.. what are you...' then she get's interrupted. 'Cat, can you leave Jade alone?' it's beck.  
I get extremily angry, but i can't say a thing because i don't want to fight right here.  
Cat looks at beck.. and says 'No i can't. i'm staying here.'

I can't help it and smile.. I love that girl.. don't tell her, otherwise she wants a hug or something.. ugh..  
Beck's eyes look angry but cat isn't scared off him and says.. 'No, i'm not leaving her alone.. get over it.'  
Damn, I wouldn't dare saying that if i were cat right now.

Beck is thinking about it, i can see it in his eyes.. but then he says ' Okey, you can stay then.'  
'Okay, says cat.. I was saying before i got interrupted.. What are you gonna do now?  
Are you gonna apologise against tori or, i don't know? I just have to say.. I can understand that you said that..'  
I did warn her about ryder.. And now, Beck is really angry and well.. i'm not sure what to do now.  
'Okey, do you want me to leave?' says cat. No, please stay with me. (Omg, i can't believe i just said please)  
And cat is also shocked.. she also didn't see that one coming. I look at her and say.. i don...  
Then she says it's okey.. you're onder pressure right now. hihi.. Like my brother always says:  
Pressure can be hard.. And i just couldn't believe that cat said something really smart.

Well.. i hate it but i give her a hug and say: Cat, thank you. I smile at her, and i see she's really happy about what i said.  
We sit there for another minute untill beck walks towards us.. i take Cat's hand and squeeze in it.  
She looks at me with a comforting look, like she's trying to say.. it will be okey. And that helps..  
I feel that i'm becoming more comforting, but still.. i don't know.. i don't want to fight with beck right now.

'Well..' says beck. 'Cat, can you please leave for a second?' She lookes at me and i nodd, she walks away.  
Then i see that everyone in the room is looking at me, they are quit, i say. Well.. go do something, dang!  
They continue with making a song for ryder to preform at the full moon jam.  
Then i look at Beck, he's really angry. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't talk..  
I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable, and say: Beck.. speak?  
Then he looks at me and says.. 'Wait.. I'm trying to calm myself down..'  
With that i look another way untill he's ready..

'Jade.. I just can't believe what you did.. She was already upset. And then you rub it in on her.. Why would you do such a thing'  
Well.. I did warn her about him.. can't i be happy because i warned her and she didn't listen, so.. it her fault. not my problem.  
'No jade, you cant. Get some sympathy for your friend.'  
Beck.. she isn't my friend, i hate her. you know that.  
'Okey well then.. If you're gonna act this way.. Stay on the stairs, when you're ready to apologise you may come.'  
I can't believe what i'm hearing.. apologise? To tori? No way.. Jade west never apologises.. NEVER.  
He walks away, within two seconds cat's already next to me..

'Well she says.. And?' Oh, nothing.. he's still angry and he wants that i apologise against vega.. but i'm not gonna do that..  
'Okey, i can understand that.. Do you wanna leave? we can go and get some ice?' I would love to cat.. but i may not leave this fucking stairs.  
'Oh my god jade, are you obeying beck?' I think about what my answer will be and then i say..  
No, i don't know why i'm doing this.. and get up.. come cat.. let's go!  
With that i look at vega with a dark smile and say: Have fun at you 'revenge' . I did warn you. pfft.  
Then i look at beck.. I'm really scared and then i take a deap breath and say.. Well.. beck. Me and cat are going. Good night.

He looks at me, he doesn't have an expression on his face, He doesn't know what to do.  
Then i get cat's hand and make her stand up.. We walk to the door and get away..  
We're in the car and drive to cat's house.. then she suddenly says.. 'Jade, that was awsome. Well done.'  
then we look at eatchother and we start lauging really hard. we can't stop for 2 minutes.  
When were done laughing i say.. Cat, without you i wouldn't dare going.. thank you for that.  
She smiles at me, and then we are at her house.. I'm there for about 2 hours, when i feel my phone ring..

I have a message from beck, should i open it? 'Yeah! Go open it!' i hear cat saying.  
'Jadelyn, i'm really disappointed in you. We really need to talk, if you matture enough to talk, call me and i will come and pick you up.'  
I look at cat.. I feel tears filling my eyes.. i fight it.. I can't cry when i'm with cat. She may not see this.  
It works, and i don't have to cry.. then she says, 'can i read it?' and I give the phone to her.

'What are you gonna do now?' she asks.. I really have no idea. I'm gonna go and walk outside.. don't worry..  
I will just walk to my home, nothing big. Don't say beck where i am oke? She says yes and then i give her a hug and leave.

What am i gonna do now? I didn't do anything wrong, did i? Yes, i could be more nice but i'm not trying to be.  
I'm jade fuckin' west.. And i hate tori vega, why should i be nice to that.. stupid girl..  
I can't stand her.. and i have a really hard time with staying 'nice' to her.. and when i slip up once, beck get's angry.

Further on, i see a park.. i walk to it, when i'm there i go lie on the grass. i think for a long time, and then i fall asleep.  
i wake up, the reason i woke up were because i feel rain falling down on me.. i run to a tree. but it doesn't help much. I feel water fall on my head.  
In two minutes i'm really wet. How long have i been sleeping? I look at my phone.. i have 23 missed calls.  
15 from beck, 4 from cat, 2 from andré. and 2 from robbie. Oh my god, i'm in so much trouble now.  
I also have 2 new messages.. one from andré. and one from beck.

From Beck..  
Babe, where are you.. we are searcing for you. Please call me when you read this.

From André..  
Jade, please say where you are.. i'll come and pick you up. call me please.

I can't handle all the stress, why are they all so caring about me? Why, they are so nice.. i'm starting to panic..  
I feel i'm getting weak, and it get's black for my eyes and then i pass out.

Someone is touching me.. i try to open my eyes, but i can't.. i'm still passed out..  
Then i feel life dripping again in my body.. i wake up.. and i see andré.

André's pov.

Jade, jade. wake up.  
It's morning what happened to you, everybody is searching for you..  
She looks at me with worrying eyes, i say : It doesn't matter.. i'm here now.

Jade's pov.

I look at andré. He looks at me, then he asks, 'are you okey?'  
I answer.. yes, i think i am.. little headache but i'm okey.  
'Okey that's good to hear' he says.. 'Come on.. we need you to get you back to cat's house.. they are all there.'  
Even beck? i ask. 'Yes, especially him, he's has been up all night trying to find you.. '

I stand up.. but i don't have enough power and fall back down, but andré get's me right on time.  
'Jade! are you okey!?' Then i pass out again.. i wake up while i'm sitting in the car with andré.  
What happened? i ask.. André looks at me and says: 'You passed out, im getting you to cat and then i'll bring you to a doctor'

I say : No, i'm fine.. you don't have... then he interrups me.. 'Jade, you look horrible. you are sick.'  
'I'll bring you to cat's house and you will go to a doctor or something, you're ill. I'm getting you there whether you like it or not.'  
I wanna fight it, but i know he's right i feel horrible. i even don't have the power to say no..  
Then i fall back asleep. i wake up when andré picks me up from my car seat. I can't believe he's carrying me and wanna say: stop.  
But i can't.. I'm just to tired. Then i look al the door, they all come and ran to me. Beck, Cat, Robbie, Trina, and even Tori..  
They all have a worrying face, then i look at beck.. I can see in his eyes, he is panicking..

Then i wisper to andré: please let me stand.. but he says, no! Damn.. Okey, you may hold me so i can't fall okey?  
He isn't sure but he puts me down and picks up my arm and put it around his shoulder.. They are all standing infront me.. saying nothing.  
I look at them and say.. Who died? with a sarcastic laugh. but no one thinks it funny. Then i look at beck..  
I'm not sure what to do, i wanna say something but before i had the chance to even think about what i were going to say i pass out again.

Beck's pov.  
There she stands.. she is so strong. i can see she's so ill but she doesn't care and wants to stand. André is keeping her tight.  
I can see she is searching for words.. But then she makes a sarcastic comment.. No one laughs.. they are all to shocked to react.  
She is so strong. I can see she has trouble with staying awake.. she looks at me with her beautiful blue/green eyes..  
She wants t say something but then suddenly she passed out. I pick her up together with andré and go inside..  
Then i put her on the couch. We all look at each other.. then André says.. she needs to go to the hospital.  
Then i start thinking.. she will kill me, she hates doctors and people who are taking care off her.  
But now it's nessecary. Yes i say.. Please everybody go in the car, andré and i pick her up and lift her in the car.

Jade's pov.

What is this? I wake up.. in the car. everybody is in the car. Even tori. I ask.. where are we going?  
Everybody is happy that i'm awake and they all starts smiling. I look at them and ask: well? where are we going?  
Nobody aswers.. then i look at beck.. and say: Beck, tell me. where are we going?

I can see he hesitates.. then he finally aswers.. 'babe, we're driving you to the hospital. You need to go see a doctor'  
I can't believe what i'm hearing right now.. what do they mean.. their kidding right?  
Then i try to look angry.. and say. 'No. Get me home, i'm fine.'

Everybody is looking at each other.. nobody says something and then i ask again.. Well.. get me home!?  
'No. you are going to the hospital.' says andré. i just can't believe this.. No i say again.

Then beck starts talking. 'Jade, you're going to the hospital.. we know you don't like doctors,  
but you really have to go. And i'm sorry i say this.. but you don't have a choice right now.'

I want to scream and yell but i can't i'm too weak.. I would like to kick beck right now but i just can't.  
I even don't have the power to say something back.. Jade west did just lose an argument.  
Then i fell back asleep.

When i wake up. beck is trying to get me out of the car.. then i say.. i can walk..  
He is thinking.. and then he says 'okey, but andré and i are holding you okey?'  
I'm not in the mood to discuss about it and say yes, it's okey.

The second i walk in a nurse comes right to me and says to tori, 'get a wheelchair.'  
Oh my god, i can walk i think but beck looks at me and gives me a strict look.. like he already knew what i were gonna say.  
I go sit in the chair and then they bring me to a room, 2 minutes later a doctor comes.. first he asks..  
'I need people to get out.. do you want someone to stay?' I think it over.. i would like beck to stay but i don't want him to see me like this.  
And say.. no, nobody has to stay. Beck looks at me.

Beck's pov.

What? She want everybody to go? even me? I know what she is trying to do..  
She is so stubborn, and scared that anyone sees her when she is weak.. she wants to stay strong..  
She is strong.. but now on this moment.. it isn't the time to stay strong.. and then i say.. No jade, i won't leave.

Jade's pov.

What, he won't leave? What the hell.. he needs to go. i'm starting to feel weak again, and he may not see me pass out for another time.  
everybody is leaving the room and then i say: beck, i ca... 'No jade. Listen to me, this is not the time to stay strong.'  
Damn, the boy knows me, and with that i say, okey, you can stay.

They ran many tests... we are waiting for the results, and everybody is in the room.  
They all look like somebody just died.. and then i say.. Well.. Geez.. I didn't die? I'm fine, stop worrying.

Cat laughs, i laugh at my friend. They all start to be less worried. And that feels good.  
Cat comes and go sit on the bed, she sits right next to me and then says: 'Now we're both sickyyy'  
Everybody starts laughing and then the doctors comes in.. he says.. 'i have the results..'  
'Do you wants people to leave?' asks beck.. I say, no. i'ts fine. let them stay.  
Beck looks at me, he winkes and i know he is proud off me right now.

'Okey miss west, there is nothing big, you have a fever, and you were undercold.  
You need to stay in bed for a couple of days and you need to take rest, don't get up.. only for little things.'  
I'm a little bit shocked, an entire week, that's just way too long, and i wanna say that.  
But the second i open my mounth i hear Beck say.. 'She'll not come out bed, i'll make sure off that.'  
And i know that discussing it won't help right now, beck won't let me win on this one.

'And then Miss West, i think it's better if you make everybody leave for a second, i need to talk to you.'  
I say okey, but i know beck won't leave and say.. My boyfriend may stay..  
'But Miss West.. Are you sure i need to talk to you about something really important..'  
I say, no it's okey.

'Okey well then.. May i call you Jade?' yes, you can call me jade. I respond. 'Okey Jade, i've noticed the cut's all over your arm..  
I think tha...' STOP! i yell. The doctor looks at me, i hope with my heart that Beck didn't hear that. and I say..  
Beck, do you want to leave? without looking at him.. I don't get a answer.. then i look at him..  
He looks at me with eyes that have no expression.. i know he heard what the doctor said, and i'm sure i'm in trouble..  
Beck.. i .. i'm sorry.. 'Stop Jadelyn, first listen to the doctor' fuck. I think.

'Okey well.. Jade, why do you do that?' i.. i.. i don't know, when i'm angry i need to take it out on something..  
And yeah.. i don't know what to say anymore.. i'm sssorrryy.'  
'Well.. i think it's best if you go see someone who can help you with this, This isn't the rigth way' Okey, thank you doctor. I respond.  
And he leaves the room, I'm scared.. and look at beck, I see anger and worry in his eyes..  
I'm starting panic, so I take my phone and text cat.. : Please come over here now, everybody.

In one minute they are all there.. i was relieved.. i didn't want to stay alone in one room with Beck.  
They all look to me, then they look to Beck, they all see pain all over Beck's face.  
It's my turn to protect Beck right now and say.. Cat, Robbie, Trina, Tori.. come sit here please..  
André, do you want to go with beck downstairs for a minute.. while they walk away.. i text André..  
'tell to beck, he can tell what happened.. i'm fine with you knowing about it.. please keep it a secret'

And here i am.. trying not to cry. I can't stand myself right now.. Beck is in pain.. because of me.  
And then.. i cant hold my tears, and start crying.

**Okey my** **first fanfic everybody, Sorry for the mistakes.. English is not my first language. **

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter.. (Many more to come!) Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey so, next chapter..**

**Thank you for the replies!**

**This chapter is better written because one of my friends checked it for me.**

**Megan, Thanks.**

Beck's POV

As we walk away I can't believe what happened… I cannot believe Jade never told me about it.

I get it now, she always wears clothes with long sleeves, and she doesn't want me to touch her arms… She says, "It tickles."

I am angry, and I need to calm myself down… But Jade is sick which is the only reason I don't go talk with her right now...

I'll have to wait... but I need to talk about it... but I can't tell someone about it... she doesn't want anyone to know...

André is on his phone and then he puts it away... We walk out of the hospital and sit on a bench in front of the hospital.

"Okay," André "Tell me what happened..." I tell him, "I can't I'm not suppose to..."

He interrupts me, and shows me the text message from Jade.

"Did Jade really say that?" I think.

"Okay, then let's talk..." says André.

I hesitate if I want to tell André. He is my best friend and I know I can trust him but I don't know... I'm not sure.

Then I say it, "André, Jade cuts herself" I can see that André doesn't know how to respond. I let hem takes his time to come up with a reaction...

'"Jade... Jade... Cuts herself? Like really CUTS?"

"Yes," I respond...

"It's not the first time," I tell him, "She has done it before we met, but she promised me she would never do it again. She promised if she had a problem she would come to me.

But, the doctor saw the injures, and started talking about it, otherwise she would have never told me."

"What are you going to do now?'" André asks.

"I'm not sure... I'll help her... she will stop it... I will help her with every tough problem she has... But she needs to know that cutting isn't the right way. So I will when she feels a little bit better. I'll make sure she knows that what she does, isn't right."

But it has to been done.

"Yeah," says André. "I agree. Can you restrain yourself when you are around her?"

"I don't know and that's why I need you. Can you stay with me when I am around Jade? I think she wants you to. She doesn't even want to talk to me now... I can tell, she also doesn't want me staying alone with her in one room."

"That's okay. I will stay with you as long as you guys need me."

"Thank you."

I start thinking about everything and I feel a single teardrop falling down my cheek.

Jade's POV

I see Cat, Tori, Trina and Robbie running up to me, asking me what the problem is, and if they can help me.

I tell them "No, I have a problem and I cannot tell anybody about it yet. I'll tell it to you guys, but not now."

So, they comfort me, and it feels good. I don't like sympathy but I need it now. Without it, I will not get tough this...

While I am thinking about it, I have the urge to cut myself. I can't stop thinking about cutting myself. I need to take action otherwise it will happen. I just can't do it now. Beck would be so pissed and I need to stay strong. What am I going to do? I need help right now. I never thought I would need help but this time it is different I can't do it alone right now.

I think about what I can do. But I cannot come to a conclusion... It is getting on top of me... I need to cut right now. Then I ask if Trina, Tori, Robbie, and Cat want to wait outside and then they go. I know I shouldn't be doing this but now, I just can't help it. I start searching for something sharp.

André's POV

I've sit for a long time on the bench, when I see the others coming.

The first thing I ask is... "Who is with Jade?"

"Nobody," Trina says, "She wanted to be alone."

Beck and I look at each other, then we start running, as fast as we can, to get to Jade.

I hear Beck yelling, "Wait there."

Jade's POV

So, I'm in the bathroom with a pair of scissors. I'm not sure if I want to do it. I really want to, but I can't see Beck having more pain then he already has. But I need to do it. I've been hurting everyone... I need to cut. While I'm sitting there, the scissor almost hit my skin, I hear someone running in the hallway. Then I hear them coming in my room.

André and Beck are yelling, "Jade? Jade? Where are you?"

I don't make a noise but then André says, the bathroom door is locked.

"Babe," Beck says, "You need to open the door right now."

I don't respond.

"Jade" André says. "Open the door right now, otherwise I will break it open"

I'm scared and throw the scissors in the toilet.

I wipe my tears from my eyes and open the door... "What!? Can't I just go to the bathroom without you guys storming in, god damn it."

I see the confusion in their eyes, and I need to stay cool right now and go sit on my bed. But then the worst thing happens. André looks around in the room. I know he'll find the scissors. You can see it from 100 kilometers away. Once they walk into the bathroom, I run as fast as I can.

Beck POV

André is looking for something. I don't see why he is searching for anything, but when I don't see anything I'm relieved. But then André touches me, and he points at the toilet. I look at him, and he looks at me. We both know what that means.

I hear André say, "Damn it Jade, why did you-" He stops talking, "She's-she's gone..."

I turn around, and he's right she is gone.

Jade's POV

I'm weak, it's hard for me to run, but it's the only thing I can do right now. When I ran out of the room, I took Beck's keys. I'm taking his car. I need time to think. I get in his car and drive to the park. I'm sitting there, and then I get my phone. Beck texted me.

'Jade, where are you? Please tell me. I'll help you. I promise'

I know I have to respond... I hit reply, and type.

'I need time to think. I'll call you when you can pick me up. I'm sorry that I'm doing this but I really need time to think. It will be okay I won't cut. I promise.'

I get out of the car and go sit on a bench, and I start thinking.

Beck's POV

"Oh my god, André. What should I do? Do I need to find her or should I let her be?"

"Well," André says, "I'm sure we'll speak to her in a moment and she promised she wouldn't cut, and if she does anyway, she'll be in so much more trouble, so I think she won't cut. We should let her be. It has to be hard for her to... Her boyfriend and friend just find out that she cuts herself... So she must be in panic right now... She can think about the things she wants to say to us,

and I think that is better for everyone."

"Okay, you're right. Can you stay with me today? It's better if you also sleep over at my house is that okay?"

"I will call the others now, because they have no idea what's going on."

"Okay," André says. "I'll stay..."

Beck pulls out his phone and calls cat.

"Hi Cat, you need to listen to me for a second..."

"Kk,"

"Jade is out the hospital. André and I are going, so don't worry, Jade is with us." It hurt him to say that. "I'll call you tonight okay? Now I need to go. Bye."

"KK! Bye!"

That was easy, he thought. Cat would keep asking and he didn't know what to say and she wouldn't believe him. But what Beck didn't know, was that Jade already texted her.

Jade texted her this;

'Cat, you need to listen to me very well, I'm not with Beck or André. Don't worry. I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I can, but now, I need you. Please Cat. Believe me, you don't have to worry. Everything will be okay. You need to do something for me. Beck will call you. Play along with what he says. Don't worry. Believe me. Trust me. '

It was two hours since the last time Beck and André heard from Jade... so he was shocked when he saw that Jade was calling him...

"Jade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, please come and get me now... I'm at the park. Make sure André comes to! I love you babe, and then she hang up."

"André come on! We need to go to the park. Fast!"

"Do I need to do anything besides that? Do you want me to drive or where do want Jade to sit?"

They are now in the car driving. "Yes, actually. Go sit in front. Next to me. I'll drive. Because in the back I can lock the doors,

She can't leave this time... she has to lie down. She has been out of her bed too long already. When we get there, make sure she can't run away. she really has go to bed."

They get there. Beck sees Jade sitting. They step out of the car and the first thing what surprises them, is that Jade who's coming their way. She gives Beck a kiss, and gives a fast hug to André.

Then she goes to sit in the passengers seat.

"Jade, can you go sit on the back seat?"

She doesn't say anything, but she obeys.

I drive and I keep checking on her with the mirror. She looks really ill. She needs to go to bed. Then they arrive at Beck's RV.

André walks to Jade and takes her hand. They walk together to Beck's RV. They are all inside and then I lock the door. I have to make sure Jade can't leave now.

"André", I say. "Can you bring Jade to the couch?" He immediately lies her down and I put a blanket over her...

"I'll wake you up in a hour. Sleep well, babe"

She closes her eyes, and she is asleep within one minute.

"So" André says, "What are we going to say to her? That she has to stop it?"

I hear her wake up and she asks if it's okay if Cat comes here to? I start thinking. I'm not sure about it. Cat will defend her, I think, or maybe not. What Jade is doing right now is really bad and we need to help her. But I understand that she wants at least one person that she can hold or something because when I will start ranting, I won't be able to touch her or something. I'm really angry and I just don't know what to do when she's starting to cry or something. I will break if I touch her when she's sad. She doesn't deserve to cry.

I respond, "Yeah Jade. Do you want to call Cat or do you want me to?"

She looks at me, my beautiful Jade...

"I would like to call her and explain it, she will get an heart attack otherwise."

I give her my phone and I raise her into my lap and start with holding her tight.

"Hi Beck!"

"Cat, it's me. Jade."

"Oh my god, Jade! How are you doing? Tell me everything please!?"

"I'm okay Cat. I'm going to tell you something but you may not tell it to Vega." When she's says the word 'Vega' I squeeze her arm a little bit.

"Uhh… To Tori, Trina, Robbie or anybody else. Okay?"

"Okay Jade."

"Remember when the doctor asked you all to leave, and I said Beck could stay? Well the doctor found some cuts on my arm..."

"CUTS!? What do you mean? Did Beck touch you!?"

"Cat! Calm down. Beck didn't do anything. I did. I cut myself when I'm upset or sad. And Beck found out so that's why I asked you to come to the room because I didn't want to be alone with him at that moment. Then I said that he could tell it to André. When I asked you to go away, I did try to cut myself, but they showed up before I did. I panicked and ran away. Now, I'm with Beck and André, and I don't feel so good. I would really like you to come. I need you." She says, while I kiss on her forehead. I know how difficult it is for her to say stuff like that. I can see she's smiling a little.

"Oh my god Jade! You could have told me! I could have helped you, but okay, of course I'll come, don't worry I will help you! Kay? I'll be there in 15 minutes. Kissssssssss."

She hangs up, and I look at Jade. I don't know what I see. She's crying.

"Beck, I am so sorry. I didn't want to upset you and I am really sorry," She says.

I give her a kiss and say, "It will all be okay... Let's just wait for Cat and then we'll talk. First you need to drink something. Would you like some coffee?

"No, thanks. I don't feel so good."

"A glass of water is good,"

I just can't believe that she said she doesn't want coffee. She is really ill. She'd normally take a cup of coffee any day. André gives her the glass and she drinks it all. I ask her if she wants another glass, and she says no.

We just sit there. The time goes way too fast. Cat knocks on the door, and André opens it. Cat pushes André and me away. She gives Jade a huge hug.

Jade tells Cat, "Cat... haha... stop... you're killlinggg mee" But at the same time she hugs her back.

I'm glad Cat is here. She needs Cat a lot now...

Cat says "Don't you ever have a secret that I don't know about Jadey. I'll help you."

And while she says that, Jade starts crying. Thank you cat. I always can count on you. They both smile and then cat goes and sits right next to her and puts her arms around her.

"Jade," I ask, "Is it okay if we talk about it now, or do are you too weak?"

There are those beautiful eyes again and she says, "I'm good. Let's get it over with." While she says that, I recognize my Jade again.

Cat and Jade sit on the couch. André get's a chair and sits right in front of cat and Jade. I'm too angry and worried to sit, so I keep standing...

"Jade, why the hell, did you not come to me with those problems!? You promised me that you would!" I feel like I'm raising my voice and try to keep it down.

Then I look at her, I see she's trying to think about a good answer.

"Well… I-I don't know… I didn't want to bother you with my problems... You have enough problems, and you shouldn't be dealing with mine. They weren't that big of a deal…"

"Jade... I need to know... Tell me... I see you have 4 cuts... Tell me what happened that you want to cut yourself for... 4 times... I assume you had 4 problems, that you thought weren't important enough to bother me with it. So speak up. What happened?"

"Okay... I'm not sure if I can remember them... But I'm sure... they weren't impor-"

"JADE, I KNOW YOU STILL KNOW WHAT THESE PROBLEMS ARE! TELL ME, NO EXCUSES!"

"Damn it Beck... Well... the first cut… Remember, my fake black eye? I need to tell you guys something… It wasn't fake… My father beat me, and I didn't want you to know that it was real and I could make Vega... Uh Tori scared for some time so I thought of that plan, and that happened. I've been covering it with make-up the whole time. My father and I got in an argument and he called me a whore, so I pushed him, and then he hit me. The second he hit me I ran upstairs and I cut myself. The second cut was when we broke up for a week,

I regretted the fact that I didn't come after you so I thought I should punish myself and that's what happened. The third time I cut myself was when I was jealous... I thought you cheated and I was really scared that you did so that's why I cut myself... The last time was yesterday... When I didn't get the lead in the play. Which I really wanted... so yeah..."

Nobody knew what they could say... Cat and André were crying.

Then André took Jade's hand and told her "We will work it out... trust me. "

"J-J-Jade... I didn't know about all this, I'm so sorry... I should have known that you wouldn't fake a black eye..."

She says... "It doesn't matter... How could you know? I didn't tell you something and if I didn't pass out that much today, you still wouldn't know... So nobody has to feel horrible besides me right now because you couldn't help it... You didn't know... So stop saying sorry... and keep your pride."

"Pride... Jade... I would give all my pride away just to keep you safe... Don't worry about that okay?"

Jade's POV

Well... They are all quit. I can't help it and smile... They all look so sweet right now... Then I look at Cat... My friend... Who's crying? I need to do something. She doesn't deserve to cry...

"Cat."

"Yeah?"

"You need to know, why I didn't tell you... I only did it because I wanted to protect you from all this kind off stuff. Don't think I don't trust you enough because I would tell you everything... I swear... I would give my life for you, so wipe those tears away and smile... Okay?"

She starts smiling, I give her a hug and then I look at Beck... thinking about what he is going to say

**Hoped you like it, Next chapter on his way! x**


End file.
